


Fallen King

by noirpoison



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Multi
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ไปดู The Jungle Book เมื่อไม่นานมานี้แล้วก็อยากจะเขียนฟิค เขียนเฉยๆไม่พอ ยังไปแอบแชร์AUมาจากคุณเพอร์ เป็น Shape-shifter AU ที่คนแลงเป็นสัตว์ด้ายยยย</p><p>ลิงค์ฟิคของคุณเพอร์ล่ะ<br/>http://verellie.blogspot.com/2016/04/fan-fic-jungle-book-shape-shifter-au.html </p><p>เซ็ตติ้งน่าจะเป็นช่วงก่อนหน้าฟิคของคุณเพอร์นิดนึงล่ะ</p><p>ส่วนแพรร์ริ่งก็....คู่ไหนนะ /เหม่อ อ่านไปก่อนๆ--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen King

1.  
  
สายลมอ่อนแรงของปลายฤดูร้อน เกลี่ยไล้ยอดแห้งกรอบของทุ่งหญ้าริมแม่น้ำลูปส่งเสียงแกรกกราก ปีนี้อากาศแห้งแล้งจนสายน้ำแห้งขอดติดผิวดิน  
  
คงมีเพียงน้ำพุที่จตุรัสเซคแฮมเท่านั้นที่ยังพอมีน้ำขังอยู่  
  
อาคีล่า วัลโก "คอนรี" ของวัลโกแฟมิลี่ทอดสายตามองภาพแม่น้ำคดเกลียวล้อมคฤหาสน์กว้างใหญ่ก่อนทอดปลายไปสู่ทุ่งหญ้าที่อยู่ต่ำลงไป ลานประชุมสภาหมาป่าตั้งอยู่บนระเบียงสูงที่มีแม่น้ำลูปไหลผ่านด้านล่าง  
  
ร่องโคลนตื้นๆสะท้อนแสงจันทร์นั้นเคยเป็นแม่น้ำลูปที่เชี่ยวกรากยามหน้าน้ำมา มันลอดผ่านใต้หน้าผา ที่ระเบียงสูงเหนือนั้นเป็นลานประชุมสภาหมาป่าที่ยามนี้ว่างเปล่า  
  
เดือนเพ็ญ และสายเลือดมนุษย์หมาป่าในตัวทำให้ตาสว่างจนเขาต้องออกมาเดินปล่อยความคิดที่อัดแน่นในสมอง  
  
เมื่อเย็นลานแห่งนี้มีการประชุม ซึ่งเรื่องที่ขึ้นถกเถียงในครานี้หาเรื่องของหมาป่าไม่  
  
อย่างน้อยก็ในสายตาของมนุษย์หมาป่าบางตน พวกเขาโต้เถียงกันเรื่อง "เมาคลี" เด็กมนุษย์ที่อยู่ในการเลี้ยงดูของรัคชา ภรรยาแสนงามของเขา  
  
"นำตัวเด็กนั่นมาให้ข้า ในวันที่ข้าหลุดพ้นการจองจำ"  
  
เสียงทรงอำนาจของราชาแห่งป่า แชร์ คาน ขู่กรรโชกใส่เขาและเพื่อนพ้อง ในวันที่บุรุษผู้นั้นถูกจับกุมไปยังก้องในหู  
  
แชร์ คาน ชายผู้กลายร่างเป็นเสือโคร่งตัวมหึมา เขี้ยวและกรงเล็บของมันเคยครอบครองเซสโอริคก่อนที่ฝูงหมาป่าของเขาจะเข้ามา   
  
เขากับมันเคยประมือกันนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนเพื่อแย่งอำนาจเหนืออาณาจักรนี้  
  
จนกระทั่งเสือร้ายถูกไล่ล่าฐานปลิดชีพชายชาวมนุษย์ผู้หนึ่งและกำลังจะคร่าชีวิตเด็กน้อยอีกคน  
  
แชร์คานถูกคุมขังที่เรือนจำอีโนล่า คุกสำหรับอาชญากรตัวเอ้เป็นเวลา 7 ปีเต็ม  
  
โดยอาคีล่ารู้ว่าเมื่อพ้นโทษมันจะต้องออกมาตามหาเด็กชายผู้นั้นแน่นอน  
  
เพื่อเอาคืนบาดแผลไหม้ร้ายแรงที่พ่อของเมาคลีได้ฝากไว้บนใบหน้าตน  
  
เสียงฝีเท้าแผ่วดังขึ้นด้านหลัง ปรากฏร่างในชุดขาวของหญิงสาวผู้เป็นที่รักของอาคีล่า รัคชา วัลโก ภรรยาสาวที่หมาป่าบางตนในฝูงของเขาเห็นว่าเธอทำตัวแกร่งกร้าวเกินไป  
  
ด้วยการปกป้อง ไม่ยอมให้มอบตัวเมาคลีให้แชร์ คาน  
  
"เดี๋ยวฉันกลับเข้าไป..."  
  
ชายวัยกลางคนเอ่ยโดยไม่หันมา เธอหยุดยืนนิ่งเหมือนอยากกล่าวบางอย่างแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดออกมา  
  
อาคีล่าพอรู้ว่าหล่อนจะบอกอะไร... เขาและเธอรักเมาคลีเหมือนลูกในใส้ ไม่ต่างไปจากเกรย์ น้องชายต่างสายเลือดของเมาคลีที่เป็นลูกแท้ๆของเขากับรัคชาแม้แต่น้อย  
  
สิ่งที่แชร์คานต้องการนั้น แลกกับความปลอดภัยของสมาชิกคนอื่นๆในวัลโกแฟมิลี่  
  
เขารู้ว่าหากต่อต้าน พวกเขาเองที่ต้องถูกเขี้ยวคมของเสือนั่นมุ่งร้าย พรรคพวกของเขาที่อยู่ในอิโนล่าได้แจ้งข่าวร้ายมากับสายลม  
  
เสียงเห่าหอนที่รู้ความหมายกันเฉพาะในหมู่มนุษย์หมาป่า  
  
แชร์ คาน กำลังจะกลับมา   
  
เวลาเจ็ดปีผ่านไปยาวนานแต่ไฟแค้นของมันยังไม่ดับมอด  
  
"เมาคลีเป็นพวกพ้องของเรา..."  
  
สภาหมาป่าคงต้องถกเถียงเรื่องนี้อีกหลายครา อาคีร่าก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาจะเมินเฉยต่อเสียงค้านของมนุษย์หมาป่าตนอื่นได้แค่ไหน  
  
ลมพัดกรรโชกต้องผมสีเงินของเขาที่เงยหน้าสูดลมหายใจ ได้กลิ่นของฝนจางๆ มาจากที่ไกลๆ  
  
เมื่อสายน้ำในแม่น้ำลูปเต็มเปี่ยม คงถึงเวลาต้องตัดสินใจว่าจะเลือกความปลอดภัยของฝูงหรือชีวิตของเด็กชายชาวมนุษย์  
  
คอนรีแห่งวัลโกคิดเมื่อจ้องมองเงามืดด้านล่างหน้าผา  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2.  
  
แสงจันทร์นวลของข้างแรมต้องผิวน้ำที่ไหลเชี่ยวกราก แม่น้ำลูปดูเย็นฉ่ำตรงกันข้ามกับอากาศร้อนชวนหงุดหงิดก่อนฝนจะมา  
  
แชร์ คาน รู้ดีว่าความร้อนรุ่มเหมือนเผาไหม้นี้ไม่ใช่แค่อากาศ  
  
เสือพาดกลอนร่างยักษ์เหยียบย่างเลียบฝั่ง สีแดงฉานของดวงตาข้างที่ยังดีฉายแววคลุ้มคลั่งเมื่อมันหาร่องรอยของสิ่งที่ตามหาไม่เจอ  
  
เมาคลี...เหยื่อที่น่าจะถูกส่งมอบให้มันตามสัญญา หลบหนีคมเขี้ยวของมันไปได้  
  
อากาศชื้นเกินไปจนกลิ่นดินกลิ่นหญ้าคงกลบร่องรอยของพวกนั้นหมดไป ยิ่งกับเสือดำ "บากีร่า" ในความมืดแบบนี้ด้วยแล้ว  
  
แชร์ คานเริ่มหยุดนิ่ง สูดหายใจลึกหมายบรรเทาความแสบร้อนของแผลบนใบหน้า ที่แม้เจ็ดปีผ่านมาก็ไม่มีวันหาย  
  
มันกางกรงเล็บแหลมที่เพิ่งใช้ฝากรอยแผลไว้บนตัวอีกฝ่าย  
  
หากบากีร่าไม่สอดมือเข้ามายุ่ง และมันไม่ต้องยั้งมือไม่ให้ฆ่าเผ่าพันธ์เดียวกัน แชร์ คานคงจะได้ตัวเด็กนั่นไปแล้ว...  
  
เสือร้ายยกยืนขึ้นสองขา ร่างมหึมาหดกลับเท่าร่างมนุษย์ก่อนหน้า ขนแข็งหนากลับเป็นเนื้อผิว รอยริ้วแผลจากสมรภูมิกลับมาแทนที่ลายพาดกลอน  
  
แชร์ คานหลุบมองกรงเล็บตนที่กลับเป็นนิ้วมือแข็งแกร่ง  
  
มันชิมรสน้ำผึ้งแดงที่ติดมืออยู่ แม้สัตว์จำพวกแมวไม่รับรู้ แต่มันกลับรู้สึกได้ถึงรสหอมหวาน  
  
"สงสัยว่าข้าต้องไปพบเพื่อนเก่าสักหน่อย..."  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
สภามนุษย์หมาป่าแห่งวัลโกก่อตั้งขึ้นก่อนอาคีล่าเกิดหลายรุ่น แม้อายุขัยของคอนรีคนปัจจุบันนี้จะยาวนานกว่ามนุษย์หมาป่าทั่วไปมากนัก   
  
อาจเรียกได้ว่าเขามีอายุมากพอๆกับแชร์ คาน เสือที่มีช่วงชีวิตยาวกว่าพวกเขาหลายเท่า  
  
ความเก่าแก่ของกลุ่มมาเฟียนี้ทำให้พวกพ้องของอาคีร่า ที่ทั้งหมดเป็นชิพเตอร์หมาป่า มีกฏ กติกามากมายให้ปฏิบัติตาม เช่นเดียวกับกลุ่มอิทธิพลอื่นๆ  
  
แม้พวกเขาจะวางมือจากการทำธุรกิจผิดกฎหมาย แต่กิจการทั้งหลายของร้านรวงในเซสโอริคไล่ไปถึงย่านซัคคาซิซา ก็ยังอยู่ใต้การควบคุมของเขาผู้เป็นจ่าฝูง  
  
"For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack"  
  
กฎของหมาป่า ที่วันนี้ถ้อยคำของมันดูเหมือนเย้ยหยันให้อาคีล่าเจ็บปวดอยู่สักหน่อยเมื่อพวกพ้องในสภาของเขาแตกแยกกันด้วยเรื่องของเด็กชายธรรมดา  
  
เมาคลี ลูกชายของเขาและรัคชาผู้มีความกล้าพอที่จะออกจากฝูงไปเองเพื่อให้ข้อขัดแย้งจบลง  
  
เด็กน้อยกล้าแกร่งกว่าหมาป่าส่วนใหญ่...รวมถึงตัวเขาด้วย ที่เล็งเห็นความปลอดภัยของฝูงมากกว่า  
  
และยอมลงให้กับแชร์ คาน เสือร้ายแห่งเซสโอริคที่ตอนนี้นั่งอยู่ตรงข้ามเขา ท่ามกลางสภาหมาป่า  
  
ชายร่างใหญ่ยกมุมปาก ริ้วแผลที่ใบหน้าเคลื่อนเป็นรอยยิ้มอันไปไม่ถึงดวงตา มันสวมชุดสูทราคาแพงที่ไม่ได้ปิดซ่อนความเป็นสัตว์ป่า   
  
อาคีล่าพอจะรู้ว่าแชร์ คาน มาที่นี่ทำไม   
  
ชายวัยกลางคนยืดหลังตรง ประสานมือจ้องมองอีกฝ่ายไม่วางตา แม้แชร์คานจะมาที่นี่คนเดียว อย่างสงบกว่าที่คาดไว้แต่ก็ยังไม่น่าวางใจ  
  
"ลูกชายสุดที่รักของเจ้าไปไหน?"  
  
วาจาและคำพูดแบบดึกดำบรรพ์ผิดสมัย ดวงตาขุ่นไร้แววของมันเหลือบไปมองคนอื่นๆในสภา แชร์ คาน ถอดแว่นตาดำของมันออกเพื่อเผยแผลร้ายแรงบนใบหน้า  
  
คอนรีของวัลโกนิ่งไปชั่วขณะก่อนตอบอย่างเคร่งขรึม  
  
"เมาคลีไปจากที่นี่แล้ว.."  
  
"โอ้...ไม่...ข้าหมายถึงเกรย์ ลูกชายของเจ้ากับรัคชาต่างหาก"  
  
ชายผมสีดอกเลากล่าวหยอกล้อ เสียงหัวเราะในลำคอราวขันเสียเต็มประดา ดูยิ่งทำให้หมาป่าหลายตนในห้องหวาดกลัวจนตัวสั่น สายตาของมันกวาดไปทั่วจนหยุดที่ด้านหลังของหญิงสาวนางหนึ่ง  
  
เด็กชายที่อายุยังไม่ถึงเจ็ดขวบดี ยืนจ้องมันราวจะกินเลือดเนื้ออยู่ข้างนางหมาป่า ผมสีเงินยวงและดวงตาสีอ่อนนั่นมีส่วนผสมของอาคีล่าและรัคชา วัลโก  
  
"น่าสงสารเจ้านะนี่..ที่แม่นกรักเจ้ากาเหว่ามากกว่าลูกแท้ๆ...."  
  
เสียงทุ้มของมันเอ่ยทำนองราวจะเล่านิทาน แชร์ คาน เบนสายตาของมันไปจับจ้องวงหน้างามของเธออย่างจาบจ้วง  
  
"แกทำให้เมาคลีต้องออกไป!"  
  
เด็กน้อยแผดเสียงผลุนผลันเข้ามา ใบหน้าเล็กบิดเบี้ยวด้วยความโกรธที่พี่ชายต่างสายเลือดต้องถูกไล่ล่า เสือเฒ่าเหยียดยิ้มกับความไร้เดียงสานั่น มันเอื้อเงื้อมมือของมันไปหา ก่อนที่รัคชาจะมายืนขวางคั่นไว้  
  
"อย่ามาแตะลูกของฉัน...ไอ้ขี้คุก"  
  
เธอกล่าวลอดไรฟัน มือหนึ่งดันเด็กน้อยให้หลบด้านหลังไป หล่อนส่งเสียงขู่ แยกเขี้ยวขาวเหมือนจะกลับคืนร่างหมาป่าได้ทันที  
  
"หยุด..ทั้งคู่นั่นล่ะ..."  
  
เสียงกร้าวของราชาหมาป่าดังก้อง หยุดการเคลื่อนไหวของทั้งรัคชาและแชร์ คานเอาไว้ สมาชิกหมาป่าทั้งหลายต่างเงียบกริบ  
  
ดวงตาทรงอำนาจที่ปกครองสภามานับสิบปีกราดจ้องภรรยาสาวของเขาจนเธอต้องพาเกรย์เดินออกจากห้องไป อาคีล่าลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้นวมหนาก่อนเพยิดหน้าให้แชร์ คาน ลุกตาม  
  
"ไปคุยกับข้าข้างนอก..แชร์"  
  
ชายผมเงินเดินนำอีกฝ่ายออกไปที่ระเบียงด้านนอก เสียงสาดซ่าของแม่น้ำลูปริมผาดังมาพอให้อาคีล่าผ่อนคลาย ท้องฟ้าคืนแรมมืดจนมองผิวน้ำด้านล่างได้ไม่ค่อยชัดนัก  
  
เขาอยากพูดคุยกับอีกฝ่ายอย่างสันติ  
  
"ข้าบอกให้เจ้ามอบเด็กนั่นให้ข้าไม่ใช่รึ..อาคีล่า"  
  
เสือเฒ่าเอ่ยถามแบบไม่ประวิงเวลา เรียกรอยมุ่นบนหน้าผากอาคีล่าให้ผุดขึ้น เขานิ่งนาน สบตาข้างที่เหลือของมันก่อนกล่าวเนิบช้า  
  
"เมาคลีไปจากฝูงเราแล้ว เขากำลังจะกลับไปที่ๆเขาควรอยู่...และเจ้าจะไม่ต้องพบเขาอีก  
  
เพียงเท่านี้เราก็จะสงบสุข...ไม่ใช่รึ"  
  
สองราชาสบตากันชั่วครู่ เสือร้ายยิ้มหยัน มันขยับยิ้มกว้าง ฟันคมสะท้อนแสงจันทร์อ่อนแรงวาววูบ  
  
"ถึงจะต้องแลกชีวิตมันกับอีกกี่ชีวิตงั้นหรือ..."  
  
แชร์ คาน กล่าวเสียงเบา มันเงยหน้ามองฟ้า แสงจากในตัวคฤหาสน์จับใบหน้าเป็นเงามืดดำ.....ที่โครงหน้าคมสันเริ่มกลายร่างเป็นสัตว์เดรัจฉาน  
  
"วันนี้พระจันทร์สวยนะ..อาคีล่า...."  
  
ชั่วพริบตา ร่างมนุษย์ของแชร์ คานกลายกลับเป็นเสือตัวใหญ่ กรงเล็บและคมเขี้ยวของมันมุ่งหมายชีวิตของอาคีล่าที่แม้จะรีบกลายร่างแล้วแต่แสงจันทร์ที่มาของพลังนั้นไม่เป็นใจ  
  
เสือร้ายกดเขี้ยวลงขย้ำคอหมาป่า เสียงกระดูกคอแหลกละเอียดในเวลาเดียวกับทึ้งเนื้อเลือดสาดแดงฉาน มันเหวี่ยงซากไร้วิญญาณของคอนรีให้ร่วงหล่นลงมาจากระเบียงสภาหมาป่า  
  
เสียงร่างหนึ่งกระทบพื้นน้ำเหมือนเป็นสัญญาณให้หมาป่าตนอื่นรีบพุ่งออกมา..แต่ก็สายไป  
  
หมาป่าใส้ศึกของแชร์คานที่แฝงตัวอยู่ในสภาหลายคนกับชิฟเตอร์สัตว์หลายคนที่แชร์คานได้มาตอนอยู่ในคุกได้ล้อมคฤหาสน์แห่งนี้ไว้ได้อย่างสมบูรณ์  
  
แชร์ คานเยื้องย่างร่างเสือของตนเดินผ่านมนุษย์หมาป่าหลายตนไป หนึ่งในนั้นคือรัคชาที่ลูกชายถูกกักตัวไว้เป็นตัวประกัน  
  
มันนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้นั้น ตำแหน่งที่คอนรีเคยนั่งเวลาประชุมสภาหมาป่า...ตอนนี้ทุกสิ่งที่เคยเป็นของอาคีล่า คือของของมัน  
  
เสือกลายร่างกลับเป็นคน ชายผมสีดอกเลายกยิ้มด้วยใบหน้าเปื้อนเลือด รสของมันที่ปลายเขี้ยวนั้นหอมหวานเหมือนที่คิด  
  
"แจ้งข่าวไปว่าอาคีล่า วัลโกตายแล้ว..."  
  
และเมาคลี เหยื่อของเขาก็จะต้องกลับมา...  
  
ใช่ว่าจะมีแต่มนุษย์ที่วางกับดักเป็น

**Author's Note:**

> กะว่าจะโค AU กับคุณเพอแล้วก็ไม่ได้ต่อ /เหม่อ


End file.
